Unexpected Circumstances
by Stupid Focking Rope
Summary: Before she could finish I let go of the trunk, closed my eyes, and pushed off the trunk forcefully with my legs. I could hear the trunk creek and Ino scream. For a few seconds all I could feel and hear was the brisk night air whooshing past me.
1. Chapter 1

I paced back and forth in the living room. My fists were clenched and I couldn't help but grind my teeth. I tried to forget the 'incident' that happened a few minutes ago. My temper had been extremely short lately, especially since I had started changing a few months ago. I was barely beginning to control it and was able to go out in public -most of the time- without bursting into a wolf in front of everyone. But do anything to even slightly upset me and all bets were off. Luckily, whenever I went out I was with Ino so she was there to calm me down. I would never be able to compromise her safety so, the fact she was near usually prompted me to regain rational thought. But when that group of guys approached us I could already smell what they wanted to do. The sickening odor of soiled clothes, stale beer, and pheromones had me shaking when they walked near us. Ino gripped my arm when they stopped us by walking in the middle of our path. A low growl tried to escape my throat as I could see them leer at Ino's body, looking her up and down. Then the unshaven man in front with greasy blonde hair and a stained blue shirt said something about joining them for the night. Ino looked up at me feeling that I was shaking, nearly convulsing, I didn't hesitate to let a low growl bubble to my lips. Ino told them no, politely as she pulled me around the group and continued walking. Then under one of their breathes I heard them call her a fucking cunt. My heart thudded in my ears and I stopped cold in my tracks. Ino tugged my arm to keep walking. I took a moment to look in her anxious blue eyes, troubled that we were alone at 3 in the morning near an alley with a gang of possibly dangerous men a few steps away. I sighed and tried to relax my tense muscles. We walked only 2 steps before another man, with a shaved head, grabbed Ino's arm and told her they didn't give her permission to leave. Then I snapped. I remember grabbing his throat and slamming him into a nearby brick wall.  
"Sakura!" Ino shouted I turned my body and kicked the blonde man who rushed me. He flew back a few feet and rolled on the floor-probably broke a rib. The other guy stood frozen looking at the blonde guy on the ground.  
"Sakura let him go" I nearly forgot that I was choking a man, he was starting to turn blue. I let go and he crumpled to the floor. I looked around and grabbed Ino's hand. After a moment of straining my ears to hear everyone's heart beat, I quickly ran off with Ino. When we got to our apartment she slumped down on the couch with her face in her hands. I kept pacing trying not to go wolf in our living room. I tried to stop replaying the fight over again in my mind but all I could think about is what they wanted to do with Ino. Another shudder rolled through me making my body burn with need to release the animal inside me. I looked over to Ino to see her face buried in her hands, she looked absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry" I started but I stopped when she lifted her head. Her big blue eyes were shining and she looked so...broken. I kneeled down in front of her and I grabbed her face gently. "What's wrong?"

"You Sakura" She spat out after she turned her face away from me.

"Wh-"

"I don't know how to help you. You don't even talk to me any more." She stated trying to keep her voice from cracking. "You've changed and it's scaring me." She finally admitted as she looked at me in the eye. "You're always angry at someone or something... Did I do something?" I guess I didn't hide the change as well as I thought.

"I-I" I was speechless. Do I tell her or not? Will she even believe me?

"Just try Sakura, please." She grabbed my hand desperately as if she would never let me leave her side. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"I don't expect you to believe me but...please let me explain, kay?" She nodded her head slowly in response. Her blue eyes filled with concern."Remember when you left during winter break?" She nodded her head slowly, guilt started to spill into her eyes. That was the only time she left our apartment for more than a few days. "Well I got...attacked by an animal or what I thought was an animal." I could hear her heart skip a beat and her sharp inhale. "I remember hearing the growling and snapping and before I knew it this thing crashed into me" I glanced over at Ino's unreadable expression, I could tell she was concentrating intensely on my story. "It hurt like hell. I thought I was going to die especially when I felt a sharp stinging pain in my side. I-I couldn't move and I knew I had at least…several broken bones. It felt horrible but I blacked out not long after that. When I woke up, I was in the middle of the forest and sore. I got up and-somehow-managed to find my way home. Every part of my body ached but there were no cuts, bruises, or broken bones, except for a bite mark on my hip." As I said this my hand unconsciously rubbed my hip where the scar was. "It turned into a scar a day or two after" I said taking a break to glance again at Ino to see the same expression on her face. "Then stuff started to get weird...I would have these moments of...clarity where everything seemed so much more...clear, vivid, and...alive. I could hear things I've never heard before, see things I've never saw, smell things I've never smelled..." I closed my eyes and remembered the first time it happened "during a class I started to hear everything like I had suddenly and unexpectedly had the volume turned up. My ears rang and everything got excruciatingly bright. It was horrible? not to mention that a lot of the people smelled like a garbage dump. I got through half the class before running out and puking in a nearby trashcan."

"But why were those things happening?" Ino asked confusion clearly written on her face.

"I was changing but I had to wait for..." I hesitated not wanting to hint at being a werewolf yet. "Something to trigger it. It took about a month for it to happen but during this I still had to deal with those moments and I started shaking, getting extremely high fevers, and muscle pains. It happened to the point to where I couldn't attend class or even get out of bed." I licked my lips, my hands shaking from nervousness rather than anger. "Sometimes I would have moments where I was fine but I would get this pull, almost an ache in my body and chest to go outside- to the forest. I actually spent a lot of time out there. There just so many things here that gave me a headache like our neighbors" I gave her a small smile remembering our difficult times with them before, when I was going through my pre-change senses and marched over there and interrupted them mid-party to demand them to stop. This altercation ended with several people getting there ass kicked and them never turning on any type of electronic device ever again. "Anyway things started getting worse and worse until the full moon." Ino looked at me even more confused than before.

"Why?"

"Because that night was what all these things lead up to: my change."

"I still don't ge-"

"Ino...that night I fell asleep and had a bizarre dream that I was out in the forest running from this massive wolf. Before I had dreams like this and I'd wake up in cold sweats screaming and sometimes I wouldn't remember where I was and I'd lose track of days and I'd wake up in strange places just strange things...but this time the dream was so real...so vivid like I was having a moment in real life. When I woke up I was laying in the middle of the forest. I looked up and there was a full moon hanging in the sky. Then I felt my body burn, it felt like I was on fire, crushed, and being ripped apart at the same time. I started to tear at my skin it felt like things were crawling into it and after what felt like hours everything stopped. Nothing hurt and everything was clear except it didn't hurt it felt natural normal to be able to hear, see, and smell everything in total darkness in the middle of nowhere. Then I realized that I wasn't human any more...I turned into a wolf" I looked up at Ino and she had her mouth open to say something. I waited and waited but she just opened and closed her mouth. "Pleases say something, anything" I pleaded with her trying to catch her eyes so I could tell how she really felt. She stood up, closed her eyes, and started to rub the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. After another few moments she locked eyes with me and my heart ripped in half. Her blue eyes were filled with tears; I could see the anguish and frustration in them. She put her hand over her mouth before replying in a shaky voice.

"You're crazy." She covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud. "What happened to you really, please Sakura, I need to know." She put both of her hands on my shoulders and shook me desperately, pleading me to take back what I told her and tell her something more plausible.

"Ino please, you have to believe me." My voice cracked and I could feel the familiar lump building in my throat and sting in my eyes.

"I-I can't" She stated looking at me her eyes hardening.

"I'll show you." I replied frantically trying to get her to believe something I didn't accept until a few months after my change. "Can you please come with me, to the forest?"  
She looked at me for awhile weary all I could do was look at her pleading her to trust me. She nodded before she moved toward the front door.

"I'll drive" She stated before I could grab my keys.

"Okay"

Our drive was silent and tense. Ino gripped the steering wheel tightly making her knuckles bone white as she drove us toward a secluded trail we both knew of. Once we got there, we got out and I led her down the trail about a half-mile before turning off of it and walking for another few miles.

"Are we al-"

"We're almost there I want to take you to a clearing up ahead do you see it?" I turned and she shook her head before I realized that it was dark out and she probably couldn't see a few feet ahead of her. "Thank you for trusting me enough to come out here" She nodded her head silently before I continued to hike toward the clearing. We arrived at the opening of the meadow ten minutes later, I hesitated before walking toward the middle of the area. Ino stood at the edge staring at me.

"Well what can I do to prove it to you?"

"Turn into a wolf." I immediately regretted asking her, that was the one thing I refused to do around her. I never wanted to put her in danger and I've had urges to kill people before. Not to mention that there was something about Ino that always put me on edge, in a way that always had me bordered in the middle of changing. Something about her made me and my wolf restless, to a point where I didn't trust myself in wolf form around her. Somewhere deep in my gut I knew what I wanted. The deep instinctive needs of an animal have not been met and were only amplified by me being a werewolf. Needs that had me some nights either trying to cool down or stop from throwing up after a dream. I tried to shake my head of these thoughts as I answered her.  
"It's too risky for you to be here." She huffed and pouted adorably even though I know she was legitimately angry.

"Then why did you bring me out here?"

"Just ask me to do something humanly impossible" She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth before I cut her off. "Except for the wolf thing"

"Well I don't know Sakura I never met a werewolf before." She snapped at me.

"Fine, I'll show you some...stuff then." I looked around wondering what to do. I could feel my muscles start twitching, I was getting restless; my body knew I was finally going to use its full potential soon. I looked at a tree that towered near the clearing and ran full spead toward it. I leaped and landed about ten feet up the tree. I started climbing rapidly to the top of the tree, jumping from branch to branch, clawing, and swinging my way up. The feel of the rough bark against my skin made me growl in delight. After a few seconds I was at the tip of the tree looking over the tops of most of the other trees in the forest. I strained to hear Ino's gasp then she started shouting.

"Sakura be car-" Before she could finish I let go of the trunk, closed my eyes, and pushed off the trunk forcefully with my legs. I could hear the trunk creek and Ino scream. For a few seconds all I could feel and hear was the brisk night air whooshing past me. Naturally, my body re-oriented itself so I was stomach down with my legs and arms spread out to catch my fall. Moments later I opened my eyes just in time to adjust my arms and legs to land on the floor crouched over. I landed with a muted thud; my limbs left craters in the soft malleable earth. I erected myself and immediately looked to Ino and shrugged.

"What do you think?"

"I-I think I believe you now."

**Just randomly thought of this one-shot story of Sakura convincing Ino she's a werewolf. Please leave feedback and comments about what you thought and critique. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to hurry up and get this out there before I changed my mind. I thought it might be a good idea to keep this story here to post some supernatural one-shots. I don't want to put too much on my plate since I'm barely getting back into the swing of things. Maybe later after I have a few one shots I'll edit it and make a full story, but who knows. Enjoy and please review. It really does give me inspiration. I'm talking to you "That's me" and whoever else followed and liked either of my stories.**

I quickly stumbled away from the trail as my bite mark began throbbing with pain. I started to walk farther into the woods and felt the pain alleviated slightly. I smiled as I took in the brisk breeze blowing through the tall evergreen trees. It wouldn't be bad if I took a short detour. I began to walk deeper into the forest, some strange pull guided me. My bite mark was nearly pain-free as I started to jog in the woods. I breathed deeply through my nose and could smell wet dirt, moss, and bark. I sighed in relief as I continued my jog in the forest, forgetting the trail quickly as I began to speed up. My heart was pounding with excitement as the grass was slowly replaced with ferns and the trees got denser. I laughed as I leaped over a log and started to run up a large hill

"This is so great" I stated to myself as I continued to dodge obstacles and trees. I kept running feeling my legs tingle with excitement. I was slightly surprised that I could run this long without any type of pain my body. I ran until I saw a meadow off to the left. I began slowing down as I used the stream as a path to the clearing. I slowed to a walk at the edge of the meadow and smiled. The meadow was covered in various types of wildflowers. Most of them were purple which reminded me of Ino. I smiled and bent down to pluck one. I twirled it in my hand, inspecting the purple wildflower. The color was extremely vivid and I placed it gently in my pocket. After admiring the meadow for a few minutes I slowly turned to leave. Suddenly, I could feel heat radiating from my bite mark. It felt like my skin was being dipped in scalding water. The area was throbbing and it felt like blood was boiling to the point it would burst my blood vessels. My knees buckled under the pain as it began to slowly spread. I could hear a soft whimpering sound coming from my throat. The pain spread all the way across my body as I gripped the dirt, pulling up chunks of grass and earth. I was gasping at this point trying to crawl to somewhere-anywhere to get relief from this pain. I remembered there was a small stream on the far side of the meadow and tried to navigate myself towards it. The head intensified and just as I was about to yell the heat dissipated suddenly. I gasped and fell to the ground. My limbs felt like liquid as I tried to pick myself up. My limbs trembled and gave out so I laid there on the ground breathing heavily. Just as I was attempting to stand up my body felt like it completely caught on fire. I screamed as the heat came back tenfold. I was writhing on the ground begging for this excruciating experience to be over. Blinded by tears of pain, my hands contorted, trying to scratch at my skin. I screamed louder as I felt my skin give way. Slowly my hands kept scratching at my skin and I started to feel rough coarse fibers instead of skin. I let out one more piercing scream before I backed out.

"What the hell?" I woke up in a daze. "How the hell did I get here?" I looked around and could see that I was in the middle of the forest. My body was sore and achey, almost like I was about to get a fever. I slowly stood and could feel my limbs shakily obey. I felt taller as I looked around and saw that I was nearly touching the branches of most the trees. _What th- FUCK. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK ,FUCK. _I looked down and saw fur, paws, and four legs. I tried to yell but all I could here was a series of cacophonous barks. _FUCKING SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME._ I began to pace quickly and nearly howled in fear as I felt-what I assumed was-my tail hit a nearby tree. _OH SHIT…I have a tail. _ I could feel it like an extra limb protruding from my tailbone. _How did this happen? I was running and then..._. I scanned my brain for memory prior to being transformed into a fucking wolf. _Okay, I was running and then…my bite started to hurt! _I looked in the direction where my shoulder normally is, but just saw a mountain of fur. I turned my head feeling a little queasy. _I started to walk off the path to rest. But I didn't rest…I kept walking. My bite felt better so I jogged. _I smacked my hand to my forehead, amazed by my earlier stupidity, but regretted it after as I felt a heavy paw connect with my face. _Fuck, that kinda hurt. _ I examined my paw closely, intrigued. I could see that my hair was a deep wine color with hints of mahogany brown scattered throughout, I had rough black leathery pads and dark sharp claws that jutted out of each toe. _Man, that looks menacing_. I tried to wiggle my toes and my paw wiggled. I barked out laughter at my amazement. _Okay focus. I kept jogging and my bite didn't hurt any more so I started running. _I remembered the air whooshing past me as my hair flew back. _I was jumping over fallen trees and giant ferns until I saw a meadow. _I looked around but, couldn't see any meadow in sight. _After I saw the meadow I went to it and picked a flower for Ino. _My heart stirred nervously as I thought about Ino. _What is she going to think about me? Wait. CAN I TURN BACK!? _I emitted a high-pitched whine as I pawed at the dirt. _How do I turn back? _I thought about the burning sensation and my stomach flipped. _I don't want to go through that again_. I huffed as I lowered myself uneasily to the ground so I could lie down. It was hard to stretch out with such dense trees, but I managed. _Maybe I should run? The bite marked started to feel better after I jogged. _I could feel my muscles tingle in excitement. My heart beat a bit faster as I thought about running. I sprang up and rapidly began to weave my way through the trees. _I thought this would be harder. _I barked in elation as I bounded over small hills and flew over fallen logs. _This feels amazing! _I could feel my muscles easily propelling my body forward. I slowly started to speed up. The forest started to blur by at my periphery but my vision remained virtually unhindered. _How is this possible? _I kept running and running. My excitement never diminished as I continued sprinting in the forest. I stopped suddenly as I finally noticed the sun was dropping and tumbled over myself. My momentum sent my hind legs forward as the rest of my body remained stationary. _I can't even fucking walk right. _I recovered and started sprinting toward another direction. _I have a feeling the trail is back here_. I ran and ran until I smelt a strange odor. _What is that smell? _The smell quickly overpowered every other scent. It was overwhelming and almost suffocating, but mouth-watering. It reminded me of a greasy burger. Something that you could smell was bad for you yet was absolutely delicious. I felt my tongue loll out as I crouched down low and approached the scent. I got closer until I could see it was a guy running by himself. He didn't detect me at all and was unaware as he passed near me on the trail. The urge to pounce was strong. I stalked after him, following at a distance as he continued his run. I could feel the distance between us evaporating as the scent consumed my attention. My mouth was watering and I couldn't resist licking my lips. Just as I was going to step out of the forest and in the trail his phone rang loudly. He slowed down, reaching for his pocket and answered the phone.

"Hey, man. What's up? Yeah I'm just out for a run. No…I'll meet you at Tommy's, okay? Yeah. I'll bring the pizza. Alright be there in a couple of hours." The young man sighed before starting to jog again. The urge to follow was huge but I resisted. _The fuck am I doing? Did I almost…_ I didn't want to finish my sentence even in my brain. _Shit, I need to turn back. _I paced and suddenly thought about Ino. _She's going to kill me! I'm pretty sure I've been gone for hours. She's probably called the police and have a search team for me. Fuck, I hope she's not too worried._ I whined and shook my head, anxious about Ino. _Okay since running clearly didn't help maybe I should try to calm down. _I lowered myself, closed my eyes and go tried to go to my 'happy place'. _Okay imagine the happiest and most calm day of my life. It would be the weekend. I would wake up a few hours earlier than Ino and cook her breakfast. It would probably be pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yum. Ino would get up and walk barefoot to the kitchen with her shorts and over-sized shirt on. She would have her soft blonde hair mussed from sleep. _I could feel my lips slowly lift into a soft smile. _Then we'd eat breakfast and decide what our day would be like. We could go to the beach nearby if it wasn't too cold. I love how her hair gets wind-blown. Then when I smell her she'll have a hint of the salty ocean in her hair. _I opened my eyes dreamily and was surprised to feel and see my naked human body lying on the ground.

"Well this is both awesome and unfortunate." I looked down at my fully naked body. _How am I supposed to get home with no clothes? _I shrugged. _At least I'm not a giant wolf anymore. _I started to walk in the woods besides the trail._ Luckily, the trail loops close by our apartment._ I walk until there is a clearing for a street full of houses. I quickly scan them and notice that I'm less than a block away from home. I jog the rest of the way hidden in the forest still. I sniffed at the air and I could feel a light burn throughout my body. The scent was reminiscent of the guy I smelled earlier. I shivered. _I could have mauled and killed that man._ I looked guiltily at the floor. I surveyed the area for humans and quickly darted to my door. I grabbed the carpet and searched for the extra key. I found the key, shoved it into the lock, and dove in. I locked the door and ran to my room. As I dressed, I listened for any movement in the house. I realized there was none and frowned. _Ino is supposed to be back by now. Well, at least now I can actually look for her because I'm not a big scary giant-ass wolf._

**Constructive criticism and suggestions/requests are always welcome! Sorry for any grammar problems or anything else; I wrote this pretty quick and wanted to get it out before it got put into the edit later pile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
